


Солнца-близнецы

by Jileine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jileine/pseuds/Jileine
Summary: Может ли Мол вообще умереть?





	Солнца-близнецы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Жилейнэ](http://jileine.diary.ru)

— Почему я все еще жив? — бездумно спросил Мол, глядя в низкий потолок комнатки-пещерки. Он только что очнулся, и, наверное, надо было сначала оглядеться, прежде чем так огульно объявлять о внезапном приходе в сознание, но осторожничать не хотелось. Вообще думать не хотелось. 

Хотелось уже уйти с миром, оставив надежду на месть в руках того татуинского паренька, но Сила, как всегда, сыграла с ним злую шутку.

— Потому что я уже не знаю, что с тобой надо сделать, чтобы наконец-то убить. Я же тебе сердце проткнул, кто же знал, что у забраков их два? — отозвался со стороны чуть надтреснутый голос. Кеноби. Его спас Кеноби. После того позора остается только, как те рыцари с далекой провинциальной планетки, вскрыть себе живот в ритуальном самоубийстве. Вот только его живот был распорот более тридцати лет назад.

— Любой, кто в состоянии заглянуть в анатомический атлас с описанием самых распространенных рас галактики, — огрызнулся Мол. Враг его опять пощадил, несомненно, потому, что кодекс джедаев запрещал добивать беспомощного обезоруженного противника. Но ничего, он еще может заставить Кеноби страдать. 

Что-то подсказывало ему, что сарказм — не лучшее пыточное орудие.

— Я не могу просто тебя отпустить, — наконец сказал Кеноби, появляясь в поле его зрения с лампой в руках. Осунувшийся, постаревший, иссохший под двойными солнцами Татуина — время сказалось на джедае куда сильнее, чем на нем самом. В полумраке ночи это было не так заметно.

— Мне все равно больше некуда идти, — пробормотал Мол. Он был готов к тому, что его путь завершится на этой планете, в последней схватке с ненавистным врагом, но... схватка закончилась. Ненависть иссякла. А Кеноби был здесь, и жизнь продолжалась. 

Он раз за разом сражался, проигрывал и так устал. Почему нельзя было просто остановиться?

Джедай молча подошел и положил ему на голову влажное полотенце. Странно, Мол даже не заметил, что у него был жар. Безудержно хотелось спать.

Снова закрывая глаза, он еще успел подумать, что даже не обиделся бы, если бы джедай убил его во сне.

* * *

Организм забраков и в самом деле оказался слишком живуч. К великому недовольству джедая, Мол медленно, но верно поправлялся.

— Сегодня умер мой ученик, — как-то раз сказал он, глядя на гремящего сковородками джедая. Нить уз Силы, связывающая его с Эзрой, оборвалась резко и внезапно, оставив после себя ледяную пустоту. Как будто кто-то вырезал из мозга кусок, и в черепе сейчас остался провал. Мол тупо смотрел в стену, не в силах заставить себя пошевелиться. 

— Извини, но я не могу искренне скорбеть о смерти ученика ситха, — сухо отозвался Кеноби, добавляя шкворчащего масла.  
Шевельнулось и пропало желание сказать тому, что он уже не был ситхом, давно отрекся от титула Дарт. Какая теперь-то разница?

— А он и не был учеником ситха, — наконец отозвался Мол. Хотелось чем-то заполнить оставшуюся пустоту. Причинить Кеноби боль, чтобы, наконец, самому почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме беспросветного серого безразличия, — Бриджер был падаваном Джарруса. Я хотел его учить, но он упорно раз за разом выбирал светлую сторону. 

Кеноби наконец оторвался от готовки и посмотрел на него потускневшими, выцветшими на татуинских солнцах глазами. Невысказанным остался вопрос, почему тогда Мол до сих пор считал его своим учеником. 

— Нет смерти, есть Сила, — наконец пробормотал он, отворачиваясь. Молу внезапно захотелось запустить ему в голову чем-нибудь тяжелым. Только джедайского кодекса ему сейчас и не хватало. Внезапно он понял, что впервые за долгое время испытал прилив эмоций. Это было даже неожиданно. Кеноби вытащил из вырубленного прямо в скале шкафа какую-то пыльную бутылку.

— Здесь принято пить за упокой усопших, — пробормотал джедай, подходя к лежанке, на которой лежал Мол, с двумя простыми глиняными чашками. Разлив пахнущее каким-то горьковатым запахом пойло, по цвету подозрительно напоминающее магические настои датомирских ведьм, он обвел пальцем по кругу чашки — какой-то местный ритуал?

Даже здесь Мол не мог избавиться от призраков прошлого. Зелень настойки вызывала воспоминания. Не давая себе слишком задуматься, Мол подхватил чашку и одним рывком опрокинул в себя ее содержимое. 

Что бы это ни было, горло оно обдирало, как жидкий огонь. Только долгая привычка терпеть боль и дискомфорт не позволили ему закашляться. Джедай сглотнул свою порцию с привычной отрешенностью. Сколько призраков преследовало его? Сколько погибших терзали сны?

Зря он выпил так много, еще не до конца оправившись от ран. Даже полулежа Мол чувствовал, как шатается пол, а комната начинает свиваться в спираль. Можно было использовать Силу, чтобы избавить организм от яда... но не хотелось.

Джедай присел на лежанку и привалился спиной к стене рядом с ним. От его бедра расползалось тепло. Двигаться тоже не хотелось. 

Что у него оставалось, кроме старого врага?

* * *

Ситхи и в самом деле были живучими тварями. Даже с прошитым легким и одним из сердец, без какой-либо медицинской помощи, кроме меняющего повязки джедая, Мол выжил и шел на поправку. Вскоре он даже смог вставать и перемещаться по хижине — недалеко и частенько придерживаясь стены, но это уже было прогрессом. Протезные системы то и дело требовали очистки и удаления отходов, а доверять это Кеноби не хотелось.

Меч ему джедай так и не вернул, но Молу он был и не особо нужен. Что бы он стал делать с мечом здесь, в пустыне, где из всех живых существ были только стадо бант на горизонте и иссохший старик, который не мог убить его — и которого не смог бы убить сам Мол.

Он не хотел остаться один на один с пустотой.

Выйдя наружу впервые за столько дней, Мол вытаращился на почти пасторальную картину. Кеноби, закатав рукава джедайской робы, доил бант.

— Что? Мне надо что-то есть, — ворчливо отозвался тот, почувствовав на себе взгляд желтых глаз.

— Да нет, ничего, — хмыкнул Мол. Это было просто... странно. Великий рыцарь-джедай, легенда Республики, дергал за соски огромных лохматых зверюг, как простой пейзанин. Банты стояли неподвижно, лениво обмахиваясь хвостами. 

— На влагоуловителях еще растут грибы, — приторно-любезно подсказал ему Кеноби. Мол аж захотел переспросить, не галлюциногенные ли. 

— Почему ты не тренируешь мальчишку? — вместо этого спросил он. Вопрос этот не давал покоя уже давно. Если тот в самом деле был Избранным, призванным отомстить Сидиусу за джедаев... за него...

— Время Люка еще не настало. На его долю хватит и уроков, и сражений, — спокойно отозвался Кеноби. 

Мол не видел смысла так долго ждать. Судя по оговоркам джедая, этот Люк должен был быть ровесником Бриджера. Сам Мол в этом возрасте уже вовсю отправлялся на боевые миссии, и он знал, что падаваны джедаев тоже начинали сражаться вместе со своими мастерами в... тринадцать? Четырнадцать?

— Нет смысла повторять ошибок прошлого. Одного падавана я уже воспитал по заветам Ордена, второго галактика не переживет, — со странным смешком ответил джедай на его невысказанный вопрос.

Ошибок? Одного падавана?

Мол никогда так и не знал, что случилось с Энакином Скайуокером, но зная своего старого мастера...

— Сидиус увел у тебя ученика? — с ухмылкой повернулся он к джедаю, — Какая досада! А я все гадал, откуда взялся Дарт Вейдер.  
Кеноби в ответ на его злорадство только вздохнул. Мол нахмурился. Старый джедай снова сумел вызвать в нем какую-то реакцию, но теперь ему не нравилось, каким пустым и усталым взглядом тот смотрит в горизонт. 

Кажется, он опять запутался. Да будь этот Кеноби проклят!

Вернувшись в хижину, он по памяти нашел тот шкаф, в котором джедай держал свое пойло, вытащил бутылку и две чашки, и снова пошел наружу. Кажется, им снова было, кого поминать.

* * *

Жизнь на краю пустыни была очень... спокойной. Размеренной. Однообразной.

Совсем как мысли Мола сейчас. 

Когда в очередной раз опустилась ночь, и температура начала резко опускаться, он даже не удивился, когда Кеноби пододвинул к нему свою лежанку. Это тоже стало своеобразной рутиной. Сохранить тепло, чтобы не пришлось слишком сильно гонять старый радиатор. Вся техника слишком быстро засорялась песком и без того на ладан дышала. 

Никто не может слишком долго быть один. Никто. 

Но сейчас ему хотелось хоть каких-то перемен. 

Протянув руку, он зарылся пальцами в короткие седые волосы. Кеноби даже не вздрогнул, лишь повернул голову ему навстречу. Приподнявшись на одной руке, Мол приблизился, ощущая на лице теплое, чуть влажное дыханье. 

На вкус Кеноби тоже был горьким и терпким, как будто полынная настойка пропитала губы и язык, навсегда отравила кровь. Не хотелось двигаться, даже думать не хотелось, они ласкали друг друга медленно и лениво. В конце концов, для чего торопиться здесь, в пустыне? Джедай был одет в кучу тряпья, и он неторопливо, петля за петлей, слой за слоем, распутывал узлы, добирался до загрубевшей кожи. Кеноби, быстро поняв, где находятся границы протезной системы, ограничился верхней половиной туловища, да он и не возражал, сенсорная система в железяках была не из чувствительных, а теплые ладони на груди — неожиданно приятными. Он прерывисто вздохнул, когда Кеноби царапнул ногтями по темно-красным, затвердевшим соскам. Они не говорили, ни о чем не спрашивали, но Мол почувствовал в Силе, как приспускаются щиты джедая, как воздух вокруг наполняется возбуждением пополам с обреченностью. Тот цеплялся за прошлое еще больше, чем сам Мол, не давая тоске отпустить себя даже в такую минуту. Криво усмехнувшись, он прижался зубами к шее джедая, оставляя на коже темные засосы, а одной рукой провел по туловищу ниже, за пояс штанов, туда, где набухал член. Пускай у самого него нужные части тела и отсутствовали, сейчас, когда Кеноби и не думал защищать от него разум, было легче легкого ощутить то же, что и джедай. Он прижал пальцами головку, размазал выступившую каплю смазки и вздрогнул от удовольствия, прошившего мозг джедая и отозвавшегося эхом в его голове. Кеноби так давно не испытывал даже такой простой ласки, что сейчас плавился под его руками, тихо, еле слышно стонал и цеплялся за красно-черные плечи, оставляя своими коротко стриженными ногтями едва заметные лунки-царапины. Мол с удовлетворением отметил, что в его мыслях не осталось и призрака тоски, он целиком отдался телесным ощущениям, и сейчас упивался ими вместе с Кеноби. 

Только так они и могли хоть ненадолго отдалиться от леденящего душу отчаяния и одиночества. 

Кеноби вздрогнул последний раз, и рука Мола стала влажной и скользкой от спермы. Недолго думая, он поднес руку ко рту джедая, оставляя белесые потеки на порозовевших губах и бороде, смотрел, как тот дочиста облизывает пальцы, и наконец сам поцеловал его, чувствуя, как заполняет рот солоноватый, резкий привкус. 

Сны его той ночью были гораздо спокойнее и безмятежнее.

* * *

Это стало их новой рутиной. Все те же банты, все та же похлебка и зеленоватое пойло, и теперь — одна постель на двоих. Почти ничего не изменилось, но с каждым днем Мол все больше и больше понимал, что ему все еще хочется жить.

И что жизнь Кеноби скоро закончится.

— Война придет сюда со дня на день, — как-то сказал он, вглядываясь в горизонт, туда, где садились два солнца Татуина. Там ничего не было, но он чувствовал в Силе приближение темного, давящего присутствия. Новый ученик Дарта Сидиуса нацелился на эту планету. 

— Я знаю, — пожал плечами Кеноби, сидевший у порога хижины с коробом каких-то деталей в руках.

— Ты собираешься встретиться с ним, — добавил Мол, когда тишина затянулась, — И знаешь, что не уйдешь живым. 

— Я должен дать галактике надежду, — наконец отозвался джедай, тоже вглядываясь вдаль — но совсем не на солнца. Взгляд его был обращен в сторону, туда, где за холмами Дюнного Моря находилась ферма Ларсов. 

Мальчик-Избранный. Тот, кто должен был уничтожить ситхов и восстановить равновесие. Еще совсем недавно Мол был уверен, что тот сможет стать достойным оружием мести и уничтожить Палпатина... но сейчас он не был уверен, что так уж хочет этой мести.  
Был ли Кеноби? Хотел ли он отомстить за свой погибший орден, или надеялся на его возрождение? Мол точно знал, что даже если Сидиус и Вейдер умрут, он не станет объявлять себя новым лордом ситхов. Может быть, взять ученика — но точно не в старых традициях. А чего хотел джедай?

— Твой бывший падаван тебя убьет, — все-таки сказал он с уверенностью, порожденной видением Силы. И с сожалением.  
Ему и в самом деле будет не хватать старого врага. 

— Я знаю. Но, убив меня, он только сделает меня сильнее, — вдруг улыбнулся Кеноби, — Ты поможешь мальчику, когда он придет к тебе?

Когда. Не «если». Какие видения открылись джедаю?

— Не боишься, что твоего ученика будет учить ситх? — спросил он тихо.

— Ну да, ведь твои ученики так твердо стоят на темной стороне, — вдруг хихикнул джедай, — Я рискну. 

Наверное, не только он видел, что старые пути ведут в никуда. 

На следующий день, спозаранку, Мол собрал вещи и ушел в сторону космопорта. Немного погодя Кеноби отправился в пустыню, туда, где яркой звездой сиял в Силе Люк Скайуокер.

* * *

Даже спустя двадцать лет после орбитальной бомбардировки Датомир оставался сухой, пыльной пустыней с редкими проблесками глухих болот. Хорошо, что к пустыням ему было не привыкать. Здесь не было бант, а были ранкоры и многочисленные змеи, а вместо хижин из песчаника в Мос Айсли в гористых долинах возвышались полуразрушенные крепости Ночных Сестер, в которых сейчас обосновались наемники и... контрабандисты.

Как будто и не уезжал с Татуина.

Мол обосновался вдали от поселений, проводя большую часть времени в тренировках и медитациях, охотясь на юрких птиц вика, выращивая корни маарти и выжидая. 

Долго ждать ему не пришлось. Не прошло и полгода, как вблизи хижины приземлился крестокрыл. Задумчиво поправив вечно перекашивающуюся из-за рогов соломенную шляпу, Мол посмотрел на горизонт. 

Настала пора смотреть в будущее.


End file.
